The Bachelor
by Bluebaby555
Summary: The BAU boys are involved in a Bachelor action. Let the fun begin! Just a light piece of fluff. Mentions of MorganGarcia, JJReid, but the focus is more on HotchPrentiss because they are my favorite


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from CM I just wanted to have some fun with the characters.**

**A/N: All of my CM stories are very dark and angsty and this idea popped into my head and I decided to do something light and fluffy due to the time of year. **

"Baby girl, I still can't believe you talked me into doing this." Morgan said in disbelief as Garcia fiddled with his bow tie.

"Oh please sweetness, convincing you was a piece of cake but getting the big boss man and the good doctor to go along with this took my amazing and cunning powers of persuasion and manipulation." Garcia finished straightening out Morgan's bow tie and smiled up at him with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Now get out there and knock em' dead. You look like a gorgeous chocolate James Bond.

"Morgan, Derek Morgan." He winked at her.

"Hurry, hurry you're up next." She started pushing at his back in the direction of the stage.

"Whoa, whoa hold on a second there buttercup. Before I actually go through with this you NEED to tell me how you got Hotch and Reid to volunteer to be in this bachelor auction."

Garcia stopped pushing him and leaned in closely, lowering her voice to an impish whisper. "I told them it was for a really good cause and I kind of, sort of maybe bribed JJ and Emily to bid on them."

Morgan couldn't hold in his laughter and Garcia hit him lightly on the arm to get him to shut up. "Shh! You know they all have little hidden things for each other. I just figured I'd give them all a shove in the right direction."

"Ladies, the next bachelor of the evening is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan!" A loud applause broke out and Morgan shook his head in amusement and amazement at Garcia. "I better hear you bidding for me baby girl." He said before stepping out from behind the huge red curtain only to be greeted by whistles and a thunderous amount of clapping.

"Ladies, Derek Morgan originally comes from Chicago, Illinois. This BAU Agent has a black belt in Judo so you'll always feel safe with him."

Garcia quietly slipped back to her table and got ready to bid. All of the women who looked as though they were ready to pounce were in for a big surprise. The auction was rigged and Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan would be going home with her that evening.

Backstage Reid paced around anxiously as Hotch simply watched him with his arms folded across his chest. "Reid, calm down." Hotch said finally getting fed up.

"I'm sorry I just am kind of nervous about being put out their and described like a piece of meet."

"Don't worry." Hotch said placing his hand on Reid's shoulder stopping him."

"Garcia rigged the whole thing. JJ is going to bid on you until she wins and Prentiss is going to bid on me."

"But how…."

"She bribed them. I know a lot more that goes on around the office than you think I do."

"Our next bachelor of the evening is Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

Reid gulped nervously and Hotch gave him a reassuring smile before nodding his head for him to get out on stage.

* * *

"So where are you dragging me off too." Morgan asked as he wrapped his arm around Garcia.

"Oh I have plans for you my vision and the night has only just begun." She winked at him.

Hotch leaned up against his car and watched with enjoyment as JJ playfully grabbed Reid's hand and ruffled his hair as he awkwardly stumbled away with her. He felt Emily's warm presence as she slid in next to him. "You know you didn't have to do this." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "So how much did Garcia give you and JJ?" He asked without looking at her.

"Well Garcia did bribe us but truthfully JJ and I both agreed to do it for free."

Hotch turned his head to and looked at her in shock. She gave him a lighthearted wink. "Come on lets go for a walk, it's a beautiful night."

They walked down the busy street in a comfortable silence getting looks from passersby's. He was in an expensive tuxedo after all and she was wearing a black, strapless cocktail that fit her like a glove. They stopped in front of a stone fountain and Hotch draped his coat around Emily's shoulders when he saw her shiver.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Hotch waited for a long moment turning over a question in his mind. "Why didn't you take the bribe?"

Prentiss smiled at him. "Because I thought it would be kind of nice to actually get to spend some time with you without a case being involved."

"This is nice." He agreed. "What do you want to do now? The night is young."

"I'm up for anything as long as it doesn't involve serial killers, arsonists, terrorists, or rapists." Prentiss said.

"How about dinner?"

"Dinner sounds great." Emily said. She took a hold of his hand and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. Breathing in the crisp, cool air she wrapped his coat tighter around her slender frame.

Hotch smiled too and had a strong feeling that this was only the beginning of something great to come.

**THE END**


End file.
